Last chance at Redemption
by NoreasonwhyI'mhere
Summary: Killua finds himself in the capital with no memories of how he got there. He meets the boss of the notorious group called Night Raid who asks him to join. I don't own Akame ga kill or Hunter x Hunter.
1. Chapter 0

**Prologue: Kill the light**

—

I always believed that Gon was the light. It was because of being his friend, that I knew what I wanted to do.

Light always shines the brightest but sometimes light could also burn out.

That is what happened to Gon. When he was out traveling, he died. No one knows how or what did it.

I didn't care how it happened. Gon died...my best friend died. Not only that, it gets worse. When I wasn't looking, illumi killed Alluka, my precious little sister.

Two of my most important people died. I went mad. I didn't know what I was doing until it was to late... I killed illumi.

My family went mad. Well, my mom cried tears of joy but that doesn't matter...They sent butlers to bring me home but I ran. I ran all the way to Leorio, who was surprise by my visit.

"What's wrong,Killua?" He asked seriously.

I panted and put my hands on my knees. Sweat ran against my cheek. I called myself an idiot for not using 'Godspeed'.

"I...I killed Illumi..." I said, sitting down on a bed nearby.

"What?!" Leorio yelled, standing up from his chair.

I sighed in annoyance. Thank god, that I lost the butlers that were after me or else they would definitely know I'm here.

"Their after you now, aren't they?!" He questioned, more like yelled.

"I could hear you,Leorio!" I yelled in annoyance.

"No, need to yell." I continued

"What are you going to do?" Leorio asked, sitting down.

"What do you mean?" I responded.

I saw Leorio facepalm.

"If they catch you, you will have to go home and you wouldn't like that." He explained.

I paused at his statement. What am I going to do? God, damit! I wasn't thinking when I killed illumi. I don't want to go back and I definitely can't run from them forever.

I sighed. I put my fingers on my chin and began to think.

'I got nothing.'

I thought of something that I never would have done. Shaking my head in dismay. Asking myself, why am I going to do this.

"Leorio, what should I do?" I sighed in dismay after the battle I had in my mind ended.

Leorio looked at me in shocked. Ok, his reaction right now is pretty funny, that it was hard not to laugh but thankfully I didn't. His face looked like a shocked monkey and the funniest part about his reaction is that he almost fell off his chair.

"Killua, are you alright?" Leorio asked seriously.

I sweatdropped at his question. I really don't ask him for help. No wonder he's in shock.

"I'm alright, Leorio." I responded

"Ok...well, I think I have something. I heard of a legend." He said, putting his on his chin.

I tilled my head to the right. What does a legend have to do with me? I looked at him as if he was crazy. See my expression, he sighed and explained.

"I heard this from a patient. They said that somewhere in this desert there is a city of some kind but it isn't Meter city. He explained that this city,or something like that, was hard to get to especially because of the strong sandstorms it had with every step you take but not only that..." He stopped.

Getting invested in the story, I nodded and started encouraging him to continue.

"He said who ever tried to go towards the city never came back and not only that, they also said that there are rumors of monsters roaming around the desert once you get closer to the city." He finished.

I looked at him in awe. Whatever that place is, it seems interesting but also dangerous... I wonder, would the butlers ,or whoever is chasing me, still chase me there and either way it seems fun.

"Tell me, where the rumors said it was." I said

He looked at me as I was insane. Hehe...that makes both of us. I'm not even sure why I'm going...but something seems interesting about it.

"I think Gon would of loved to join or maybe even Alluka" I thought bitterly

Without even knowing it, I frown as I remember the adventures I went with Gon and the time I sent with Alluka and something as well. Tears even threatened fall but I held them in. I noticed Leorio staring at me in worry, knowing what I'm thinking about.

I sighed and asked Leorio for the directions. He reluctantly told me after a few minutes of silence and then told me to reconsider, that 'It's dangerous' he said.

"I know, Leorio. I know it's dangerous. Heck, I'm not even sure why I'm going but..." I trailed off.

Leorio sighed and hit me on the head. I yelled at him, asking him 'why he had to hit me?' and he yelled back, that 'I'm a idiot!'. He then stopped yelling and handed me a backpack.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"It's a backpack filled with necessities like water, food, clothes and other stuff." He grumbled.

"It's not like I approved of letting you go there or anything." He said under his breath after a moment of silence.

I heard what he said,regardless. I smirked and playful told him that I heard him to which he swore in response. I grinned at him—entertained by his response.

"Tell Kurapika and the others, I said bye and that...I'm going in hiding for a little bit." I said casually.

He sweatdropped but he responded anyway.

"Yeah...be careful, Killua." He said

"Sure." I told him, walking out the door.

~~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~

"So, this is where the rumors said it was." I said under my breath.

I was in front of a normal looking desert. There weren't any people around since this wasn't a popular destination for tourism.

"It really doesn't look interesting but Leorio did say that the more you walk the harder it will become. I just hope there wouldn't be more of them." I sighed in annoyance as I thought about what happened a couple of minutes before.

~~~~Five minutes before~~~~

While I was looking for the desert Leorio told me about, I ended up in a small city. I walked around the city, asking people if they know about the mysterious city,in a disguise of course, I wanted to know if anyone else knew more about it. As I walked around I felt someone ,or maybe more, watching me from afar. I kept on walking, pretending I didn't noticed. They kept on following me everywhere I went so I confronted them.

My stalkers ended up being some hunters. I asked them what they want. They didn't respond at first but I then threatened them to speak and they started talking. They said that there were wanted posters with my face on them.

I stared at them weirdly. Why are there posters with my name on it and why the heck are people tiring to get me in the first place. Don't they know that I'm a Zoldyck. Idiots.

I sighed and ran up to them faster then they could even blink and took the paper from their hands. When I got it, they yelled like a banshee and started running in fear. Really now they start running.

I sighed—I'm signing so much today— I looked at the poster. I feel one of my eye starting to twitch. I scrunched up the paper and threw it on the floor, I don't that I'm littering. Stupid piggy. This is totally his work.

~~~~~Present time~~~~~

Tch. Stupid piggy...making me look weak. I wonder why their why their putting posters of me so people could hunt me and why are people going after me in the first place. Yes, they are giving a lot of money but I could practically kill anyone that would come for me if I wanted to. Their butlers are perfectly capable to catch me...who cares it better for me.

I sighed again and started walking towards a new adventure...Gon... Alluka...Something... I really do miss you.

/Author's note/

Well, starting something different. A crossover of Hunter x Hunter and Akame ga kill with Killua as the main character. I will go by the anime for both shows.

First thing that I will like to talk about is the pairings for this story which will as following:

Killua x Mine: it came out of nowhere and it was kind of a dare for myself to become a better writer so if you don't like it then don't read.

Akame x Tasumi for you Akame/Tasumi shippers.

And others...I was kind of thinking of putting one-sided relationships like Killua x Chelsea so yeah...

This story will take some time to update because school and other stuff.

So until next time... *insert something funny here*


	2. Chapter 1

**chapter 01: Kill the recruit**

Well, this is the first chapter. It's not really good but I promise you it will get better—well, for me anyway— if you did enjoy this chapter then please review so I can actually feel more motivated to write more:

Number Eleven is my OC: I so happy that your excited for this story! Me too. It might seem bad at first but please stick around. It will get better!

Well, anyway onto the story!

~~~~~~~~chapter start~~~~~~~

|Killua|

The first thing I thought of once I woke up from my slumber, was the fact that I didn't even know why I was asleep in the first place. The last thing I remember before I arrived to this predicament was that I was about to go through the desert that one of Leorio's patients suspected to have some sort of lost kingdom or something. I don't remember.

Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw a figure standing right in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at them as I slowly stand up and took some steps back. I manipulated my fingernail into claws that are sharper than knives, waiting for an opening. Once I got a closer look at the figure, I notice four things about them: First off, the figure was female— An old one if I may add—Second off, she has big boobs for an old hag, third, she has a robotic arm—that's pretty cool— and the last thing I noticed was that she had an eyepatch like those pirates in this one movie that ...Gon and I watched. I felt tears threatening to come out but I held them in.

"Come Killua, don't cry! You have an enemy right in front of you!" I heard my conscious yelling in my head.

"Oh, your awake. That's good." The words that the women just said snapped me from my thoughts.

I looked up at her. Confusion and suspicion swirled within my head with many other things that I can't seem to figure out or just down right hate. In the inside I was confused as hell but in the outside, I tried to hide the emotions that keep swirling within my mind and raised an eyebrow at her.

As if seeing through my facade—which surprised me—she smirked a little as if enjoying my little predicament.

"I know your confused but I'm kind of also confused as well." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I growled, narrowing my eyes once more.

"Woah, there kid. No need to be hostile. I just found you on the floor and when I was about to help you, you woke up." She responded.

Once she said those words, I started to analyze her eyes; trying to find if she was lying or not. Once I found that she wasn't lying, I began to analyze the place that I was found at. An open field of grass, trees surrounding the said place. I sniffed the air a little bit. Dirt, flowers, trees and more dirt. If I can't even smell smoke or anything that's in a city, it means that I'm pretty much really far from even the most closest city. Where am I, anyway?

"Do you like it?" The old hag asked.

I turned my head towards her in a questioning matter. As if sensing my question—which is scary as fuck— she asks me of what I thought of the space we were currently in.

"... It's nice...but I seen better." I said arrogantly, turning head to the side as I stare at the flowers.

"Haha! So, your a rich kid but I still sense something interesting about you." She laughs, crossing her arm.

"What the hell are you talking about... Are you one of those crazy old ladies that tell you your fortune or something." I yelled, later regretting it.

I saw one of her eyes twitched. A murdering aura erupted from her like a volcano. Her eyes gleamed a haunting glare that it made me sweat... The first thing I thought of once I saw her in this state is that... women are scary. She kind of reminds me of the old hag we met in Greeds Island—A game made for hunters created by Gon's half-ass father or of that cat-like Chimera ant called Pitou. I shivered at the last thought.

I was thinking too much. I was so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't notice her next move until it was to late. Her robotic arm punched me unto the ground. I landed on the ground, I started groaning when I tried to pick myself up and cursed myself for not noticing her next move.

My poor cheek hurts so much...her punches are worst then the old hag's and that's saying something. I glared at the old lady,who seem to not notice my glare at all! Dame you, old hag!

"Now, that we have this clear...My name is Najenda and I'm the boss of an...infamous group called Night Raid." She introduced.

Night...Raid. What's that? She also said infamous...wait!...Are they...

Sensing my confusion, she frowned and stared at me in confusion. Why is she looking at me like that...is Night Raid some sort of common knowledge in this place; wherever I am! Is it like N.G.L that was very secure so anyone that wasn't from this place, knew nothing about it.

"You don't know who Night Raid is? So, are you part of a far away village or somewhere else really far away from The Empire." She questioned.

"...I don't know what hell your talking about? Night Raid...The Empire...? Where am I?!" I demanded, sweat started dripping down my face.

Normally I won't be opening asking these questions to complete strangers, but I'm somewhere that I never heard of, I don't even remember how I got here and with all the times I have spend with Gon, he kind of influenced me a little.

"This is certainly strange. If you trust me at least a little, I could show where are you." She said.

A glared at her a little. Just because Gon had influenced me a little, doesn't mean that I will openly trust a stranger. Then again, her eyes are not lying. Then again, I could get information on this place and even if she was lying, I could just kill her when she isn't looking.

"Sure but first tell me...what the hell is Night Raid?" I questioned.

She smirked in a friendly way—if you can call it friendly— and said that the place she lives in is a cruel place with evil people around every corner so they need someone to exterminated it.

"And who is that someone?" I asked, my eyes began to twitched not liking the idea of guessing games.

"Well, those someones are called Night Raid. A group of assassins who are going to overthrow the corrupted Empire and kill the prime Minister, the one who is in charge of this corruption and anyone who stands in our way or are just as guilty.

I stared at her. When she said her response, the only thing I thought of was:

"I knew it...kind of."

"So what's your name?" The woman's voice broke me from my thoughts once more.

"...Killua...Killua Zoldyck." I whispered.

|Narrater|

During their walk towards The Empire, Najenda told our favorite feline-like ex-assassin more about the different world that he is currently in—if you can call it a different world. She told him more about The Empire and how Night Raid came to be. She also told him that there are powerful monsters that roam around The Empire and that the first emperor created these powerful weapon called Teigu that were made from these monsters long ago in order to prevent The Empire from falling.

After a long walk through the forest, the sight of a clearing relived Killua. He was so bored of walking and listening to Najenda—or old hag as he calls her— talk. Don't get him wrong, he was interested in everything about this world but after a while she started to go on a tangent about how terrible The Empire is.

After a while, Killua didn't bother to listen and just started analyzing the way they were going.

"Killua, we are near The Empire so put this on. You will stand out with your clothing." Najenda said, handing him a black coat.

Killua stared at the coat with one of his eyebrows raised in confusion. He didn't understand how his clothes will stand out. He thought that Najenda's clothing look kind of similar to what some girls might wear in his 'world' or was it for costumes...Killua wasn't sure.

Sensing his confusion once more, she just chuckles and throws the coat on top of head. She adjusted her own coat so the guards won't see her.

"Just wear it. You'll see once we enter and stay low. I usually don't come inside The Empire but this is an exception." Najenda smirks.

"And a chance to get another strong ally like him." She thought to herself as she catches sight of Killua putting his coat after minutes of hesitation.

When the boss of Night Raid came across this boy, she sense a huge amount of power from him so she wanted someone like him on her team.

"Done." Killua said to Najenda in a lazy matter.

Najenda snapped away from her thoughts and smiles at Killua.

"Ok then, let's go."

|Killua|

I was amazed of how right that old hag was. This place is nothing like my world. People wearing weird looking pants and dress. Some seem normal but only some. The buildings we pasted by seemed so old that not even the Bull Market from York New city could compare.

There were people vending and buying things and people talking at every corner suspiciously but I didn't sense any ill-intent targeted towards us. While I was scanning around the stands, even if I can't buy anything. Curse their currency! What if there's chocolate!

While I was so caught with my thoughts, I sensed something coming towards me. In pure instinct, I caught whatever came towards me before the old hag could say anything. In between my fingers was a knife. I turned towards where it came from. There in the corner, stood a man with a gray coat. I threw the knife back at him faster then he had done but it didn't reach him; he dodged it.

"Shit, they spotted us. Let's go now." She said in a hushed tone.

I nodded and started running with her. I'm impressed. She's able to catch up with me. We jumped on the old looking houses one by one.

During our run, I hear people shouting and feet running with some jumping on the houses in order to catch us—like if they can.

After a few minutes of running, we lost them once we jumped off the building. The old hag told me that those were soldiers from the Empire but they weren't the strongest they had to offer—that there is someone more powerful.

We continue running until we reached the very large forest with an abundance of trees and flowers. She stopped all of a sudden and turned towards me—I stopped when she did. Her face held a serious look.

"You want to go back from where you came from?" She questioned.

Once she asked, I became lost in my thoughts. It was my fault for wanting to hide from my family but I kind of do want to come back...yet this place so also interesting too. Those monster that she told me about...I want to fight those things and those weapons that are made from them seem awesome.

I rose my head and looked at her in the eyes. I wonder why she asked me that? Does it have something to do with her group of assassins?

"Sure, I do but I have nothing left. This place seem pretty cool too." I said.

I saw her sweatdropped. I wonder why?

"Well...why do you find this place cool?" She mumbled, her eyes started to twitched.

"I kind of want to fight those monster you talked about or maybe fight against those weapons you spoke of as well." I confessed, sparks began to fly in the background.

I saw her facepalm. Why is she doing that? Was it because of something I said?

She raised up her head towards me. Her face was in between being annoyed and interested.

"Do you want to join Night Raid then, I assure you that you will get to fight those monsters and maybe some Teigu users as well. We could also help with what your looking for." She offered, crossing her arms.

Looking for...what is she talking about? Whatever. Join them...huh. That could be fun and I kind of want to see what kind of assassins she has.

"Sure." I said.

She nodded and told me that we are near her hide-out. She started walking forward and I followed.

It better be fun and challenging. I really hope I won't regret this.

~~~~~~~~~chapter end~~~~~~~~~~

Please review! I really need a lot of constructive criticism. I hope you like the story. Oh, I forgot to mention but I going by the 2011 version and it 2 years after the events of the anime so Killua is about 16. Oh, and about Gon's death it with become more important throughout the story because Gon's killer will show up throughout the story and the best part is that the killer could be a canon character from either show or maybe even an Oc. :3


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I will switch some scenes around. For example, Leona will introduce Akame to Tasumi first and then the others so killua can get introduced to them.

Unedited

|Narrator|

Killua didn't know what to think about the scene that was displayed in front of him. After running through the dense forest, they arrived in front of a big castle-like building; the old hag said it was their headquarters but that wasn't what made him think these thoughts, it was the fact that they are now standing in front of a long black-haired girl about his age —or maybe even older. Her back faced them as she sat in front of a fire, chowing down some meat from a fish that Killua had seen in him world...or maybe it was a little smaller but the fact that a girl her size was almost half-way finished with the monstrosity amazed him or just reminded him of a certain one huge gourmet hunter examiner from the hunter exams.

"Akame." Najenda spoke.

The said girl turned towards her boss and Killua had the chance to see her blood-red eyes. Her eyes may seem void of emotions but you look closer, you can see that she has some form of admiration towards her boss.

"Boss." She muttered, as she ate yet another piece of the fish.

The red-eyed killer turned towards Killua. Curiously won her over with a sore fist so she asked her boss who was he to which Najenda just said that he was a new recruit. Najenda nudged Killua on the shoulder to introduced himself but he responded with a glare that went unnoticed or perhaps ignored by the boss of Night Raid. Giving up—for now— Killua sighed and turn towards Akame.

"My name is Killua." He said, purposely leaving out his last name.

"Akame." She said emotionlessly.

Akame then held out a piece of the half-way—or maybe more—eaten fish and gestured Killua to grab it. Killua sweatdropped. He was weirded out by the gesture but he couldn't help, the smell that made his mouth water.

"Part of group. Here." She said.

Najenda whispered near his ear and suggested to accept it because of how delicious it is. Killua thought for a little which but decided to accept the fish.

"Here."

Killua heard Akame say as she handed Najenda a piece of fish as well. Killua looked at his piece of fish;it looked really good. It smelled good as well. He took one small bite. Killua was amazed at how good this was; maybe a little better then his cooking but Killua didn't want to admit it.

During his travels with his sister Alluka, he started learning more about cooking at Alluka's wish of eating nii-chan's food despite how terrible it was at first. During their travels, his cooking skills surprisedly became better.

"Since nobody was in the hideout yet, let's go with a cutie. Look, there she is. Isn't she cute!" A female's voice shouted.

"How?!" A male's voice yelled back in shock.

" Oh?! There's someone else with her!" The girl ignored the boy's complains.

Once the voices reached his ears, Killua turned his head towards the duo. Killua almost dropped the part of the fish that Akame gave him, walking towards them was a blonde haired girl with huge...Killua shook him head furiously. He tried to masked his emotions as much as he can but he still felt his ears burn. Najenda chuckles at the boy to which he glares in response.

'Stupid...old hag...why the hell did I join the first place...meh' He thought to himself.

He turns to the boy next to him in order to forget about those perverted thoughts. The boy at her side had brown hair and seemed to be the same age as Killua but in Killua's eyes the boy was far weaker then him in ever possible way.

Akame turned her head towards them, making the boy flinched. The blonde ran up to Akame with a big smile on her face while dragging the boy with her.

"Hiya, Akame!" The blonde shouted.

Killua wanted to her to shut up so he could finish eating but no the girl had to shout.

"Leone, you should eat to," Akame said as she throws Leone the drumstick.

'Leone...that kind of sounds like Leorio's name...they do act alike. Their both annoying when they shout." Killua thought to himself.

Just when Killua was about to bite his drumstick again, he felt a presence near him so he moves away from it, dropping his drumstick in the process. He stares at the drumstick from where he was standing. His hands formed into fists. He raises his head and glares at who caused him to dropped his drumstick.

"Oops! Sorry about that! I kind of wanted to scare you!" Leone jokes.

"You dropped...food." Akame mummer.

"Oh, speaking of the food, what's with the fanciness and the kid." She ignored Killua's glare.

Yeah, sure. His glare frighten Leona a lot more then she let on but she has to keep the facade. Tasumi on the other hand almost fainted because of his glare.

"Boss came back." She simply said, not even bother by Killua's glare towards Leona.

Killua stopped after a while once heard Leona speak to Najenda.

"Welcome back, boss! Do you have any souvenirs?" Leona asked.

Killua rolled his eyes at her childishness which remains him of Leorio a lot more.

"Pulling that aside, Leona, in the job three days ago, it seems you went over the operation time,eh?" Najenda whispered creepy as she raises her mechanic arm.

"Shit!" Killua heard Leona cursed.

Killua laughed at the next thing that happened. As Leona tried to leave, Najenda pulled her back using her mechanic arm.

"It's not good to enjoy fighting with a strong enemy too much.."She paused.

Killua rolled his eyes at her statement. Killua enjoy the feeling of fighting a strong opponent especially after he took out his brother's needle.

"Do something to fix that habit of yours." She demands darkly.

"I GOT IT, SO STOP THAT SCREECHING SOUND!" Leona yelled.

Najenda lets her go.

"Oh, this is Killua." Najenda announced.

"Hiya!" Leona greets.

Killua just glares in response. Leona sweatdropped.

"By the way, who's that young man?" Najenda asked.

"That's right! Boss, I recommend this talented guy!"

"Hey stop doing that!" He mummer

"Hmm. Does he show promise?"

"He does." Leona smirks.

"Have he met the others?" She then asks Leona.

"Not yet. I couldn't find them in the hideout." Leona scratches her neck.

"They might be going missions that I assigned them."

"Hey! Not fair! How come I couldn't get one!" Leona complains.

"You were too busy taking care of him." Akame states as she stares at Tasumi.

He flinches once again.

"Oh! Right."

Najenda clears her throat in order to get the attention of the members of Night Raid and the future member of Night Raid.

"Since, you haven't showed Tasumi the others then I will like you to do so. He needs to feel right at home..oh and take Killua with you. He haven't met the others either."

"Wa-" Tasumi was cut off.

"Ok! Come Tasumi and Killua! Let's go meet the others!" Leona shouts as she drags Tasumi away with Killua reluctantly walking after her.

And end of chapter two. Sorry for not updating in a long time but was kind losing inspiration on this story because I'm getting obsessed(or already) with Teen wolf and The flash( which I'm currently watching) but coming but slowly. I hope u enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
